The End of a Legacy
by MutantTwinkie
Summary: All good things must come to end, and in my first fanfiction, I decide to show you all just how I imagine how Goku and Chi-Chi should pass away in the end...
1. Chapter 1

_All good things must come to an end..._

"_Goku..."_ His wife's voice stirred him from his sleep. Whispering low, he'd heard her call out for him plenty times throughout the night. Each time he had responded, comforting her as best he could and meeting every little need she had. Now, of course, the time was drawing near.

"I'm here, Chi-Chi." He murmured, glancing down at his elderly wife. Her once-black hair was now fully silver, spilling around her pillow like a crown.

She reached over for him, her fingers brushing against his hand as she gently sobbed, "Please, stay with me..."

He patiently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as he whispered, "I will, Chi, don't worry." Her face was a maze of wrinkles now; her eyes had lost its rich dark color, and faded with time. Despite how she'd aged, he felt a thick rush of affection for his wife. Goku leaned down, brushing his lips gently over her forehead as he kissed her.

"Oh, I don't have time for that nonsense..." Chi-Chi wheezed a soft note of affection in her voice despite the reprimand. "I'm hardly the woman I used to be...all that's left is a wrinkled old hag."

He beamed at smile at her, one full of love and affection that made her heart skip a beat. Voice low, he murmured to her gently, "Well, then you're the most beautiful hag ever."

Chi-Chi smiled sadly at him; she could sense that her time was drawing to a close. Her life on Earth had reached its end after a rich period of 100+ years; 100 years of battles waged, lives lost and happiness gained, all thanks to the man who now patiently sat at her side as her life drew to a close. She knew he wasn't stupid; he could sense her life draining with each passing second. She only hoped she had enough time to say her piece before the Afterlife greeted her.

"Goku..." She whispered, her fingers reaching out to stroke his weathered face gently. It astounded her...after 100 years he still looked in his prime. His dark eyes hadn't lost their spark, even if he gained a few wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. His hair hadn't lost its rich color, though she could see strands of gray rinsing through his head of hair. It only made him look more distinguished, she mused with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

He smiled his silly little and leaned forward, his thumb running across her palm. "Is it time?" He asked with a mournful look in his eyes.

She couldn't resist the tears from blurring her vision as she nodded weakly, her hand clenching his with as much strength as she could muster in her old age.

He leaned over, lovingly brushing the tears from his wife's eyes. "I'll go get the kids." Goku said quietly, rising wearily from his seat.

Gohan looked up, crestfallen as his father climbed down the stairs; with a sense of foreboding, he whispered gently, "No..."

Goku smiled sadly, his eyes watering as he murmured, "It's time."

Videl choked a sob, tears spilling against her cheeks as she buried her face into Gohan's shoulder. "Oh no..." She said, a hand flying to her mouth as the sob racked her body. Gohan held her against his chest, soothingly comforting her as she cried.

"Can...can we go say goodbye?" Goten spoke up, his eyes swollen and red from crying. He straightened his shoulders, clenching his shaking hands as he slumped against the doorway from the kitchen.

Goku looked over at his youngest, tears pricking his vision as he nodded gently. "She doesn't have very long; I would go now while you still can." He murmured, braving a smile to his children. Gohan and Videl stood solemnly, silent tears dripping down their cheeks.

"We have to be brave," Gohan said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, "for Chi-Chi. She doesn't need to see us cry...we can cry when she's gone." Videl's lip trembled, but she did not argue. He glanced at Goten as he inquired gently, "Okay, Goten?"

Goten looked up, his body feeling as heavy as lead. "Yeah..." He said, his voice trembling as he spoke.

Goku raised his head as he cried himself; shoulders shaking; he forced himself to brave a weak smile, "Come on...we don't have much time."

"Chi-Chi, the kids are here." The elderly woman opened her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face as she gazed up on the loving faces of her children. "Thank you, Goku." Chi-Chi said, resting her hand in his once he resumed his place in the chair next to her bed.

She smiled wide as she cooed, "Oh, Gohan...Goten...you both make me so proud to be your mother. I'm so blessed to have you as my children."

"Oh, mom..." Goten sobbed, fat tears rushing down his cheeks as he fell next to her bed, "I-i wish... I wish there was something we could do...I can't stand this...helpless feeling..."

"Goten, its okay." His father's deep voice soothed him; lifting his head, he stared into the peaceful eyes of his mother, as she gently spoke, "Oh, Goten, my little warrior...you look just like your father...it's okay to cry, my little boy, there's no shame in it...go on, let it out.."

"Oh, mom..." He wept openly, bitter, hot tears stinging his vision. "Please, don't leave me...t-the dragon can wish you back, c-can't it?"

Chi-Chi smiled sadly, her frail heart cracking at the open weeping of her youngest child. Before she knew it, she was crying herself. "Oh Goten, I wish I could stay and watch you grow old with children of your own, but you know as well as I do that can't happen. Now listen to me Goten, listen up now."

She turned to Gohan and Videl, "Gohan, Videl...Goku, listen up as well. I don't have much time left...I can feel my life drawing to a close, so I need you to be quiet now...I have some things to say before I'm done."

"Goku," Her husband raised his head, a tired look in his dark eyes. "I know I've been hard on you, but I only did it because I loved you...with all my heart. I don't regret a moment of my life with you...you were so innocent and kind to me, marrying me when you hardly knew me and devoting your life to settling down with me. I'm proud to be the mother of our children, to have you as my friend and husband." Goku smiled, unashamedly crying with her hand clenched firmly in his. "I love you, Goku, thank you for being my husband and putting up with me...through my best days and my worst."  
"Gohan, Goten, let me say I have never been more proud of you two. I was always worried I would lose you...that you would turn out like your father. I'm sorry if I made you think that was wrong...you two have made your father and me so, _so_ proud of you. You both are just like your father; I pray you both find happiness in your lives and that you may never have to face the evils like Frieza, Buu...again. I don't deserve such a wonderful family, yet I was blessed with you two. Please, don't cry when I'm gone...it won't be so bad. You'll be off with your family and hardly remember an old woman like me."

Gohan fiercely looked at her, hotly protesting, "I could never forget you, mother."

Chi-Chi wept gently, her pale black eyes shining with tears. "Oh Gohan, thank you...but I don't want you all to worry about me. You have your lives to live; I've lived mine, and I'm happy. The moment I'm gone, you have your time of mourning, then you move on. Enjoy your youth while you still have it. Oh, and Videl-"

The young woman rushed to Chi-Chi's side, numbly whispering, "Its okay, I'm here."

Chi-Chi smiled, stroking her hand, "Enjoy your husband and your children. Don't make the same mistake I made...love your spouse...you never know what tomorrow will bring, and you don't want to have words unspoken when it all comes crashing down."

The old woman eased back into the bed; she knew it was time. Her life on Earth was over now. "Goku, I'll be waiting for you...don't take too long..." Chi-Chi teased gently, smiling weakly as her life began draining away. A peace flooded her soul; as her heart began to stop, she whispered gently, "I love you all..."

The remnants of the Son family silently sobbed as Chi-Chi breathed her last, and left her lifeless body in the bed she'd shared with Goku, surrounded by her family as the mourned their loss.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n – I hope you guys enjoyed the journey! It's a bit long but I didn't feel like torturing you all more by stretching it out into three chapters. As I said, this was only my interpretation of how I thought Goku and his wife should eventually come to pass. Please don't forget to review; I truly appreciate anything you guys have to say!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Chi-Chi..." Goku groaned low; tears blurred his vision as he held her cold hand to his face. She was gone.

"I'll see you soon, Chi-Chi." He said, smiling despite the heavy sorrow on his heart. Goku stood up, and gently scooped his wife's unresponsive body into his arms.

"Dad...do you need help?" Gohan asked, a serious look in his eyes despite the wetness of his cheeks. Goku looked down at Chi-Chi...or, what was left of her. "No, I got it." He looked up, smiling as cheerfully as he could. "Spend time with Pan and Videl, I'll be okay."

Goku gave his son no time to argue. With his dead wife slung in his arms, he strode silently through the door, ignoring the cries of his sons and daughter-in-law from behind him.

He knew it was coming. He'd always known, even before she had turned to him with those large, dark eyes filled with tears and told him she was dying. He'd seen her slowing pace, helped her struggle up the stairs in the final moments and watched her slowly deteriorate in their bed. It nearly killed him to see his wife so helpless; if it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was feeling helpless. She was dead, and there was absolutely_ nothing _to do be done about it but move on with his life.

It was raining; the cold water pounded on his head as he moved sluggishly over the yard, cradling Chi-Chi's body in his arms as he struggled not to cry. Grief-stricken, he fell to his knees.

His life was drawing to a close.

The thought stunned him. He hadn't given much thought to his own life...he'd always looked brightly onto the future, expecting the best even when things appeared bleak. But, it made sense the more he thought about it. His friends had long since passed...or, were close to passing. Goten and Gohan had grown up and had their own lives; they no longer relied on him to feed them or protect them.

"Well..." He said quietly, wiping the mixture of rainwater and tears from his face, "I figure I have a few days left..." Goku glanced down at the dead body still resting peacefully in his arms. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he set her down on the earth beside him.

The storm battered relentlessly at him; rainwater poured through his fingertips as he dug through the ground, which was quickly turning into a muddy sludge. Lightning cracked overhead and illuminated the ground around him. A throaty growl of thunder sounded, sending tremors through the soil beneath him.

"I remember first meeting you, Chi..."

He sunk his fingers into the sludge and methodically dug into the soil, ignoring the water drops slamming into his back and running down his arms and face.

"You were such a cute little girl, crying as you fought..."

Scooping another handful of soil, he felt a low smile stretch across his face absently. He still remembered that dark-haired feisty little girl as if it were yesterday.

"You were so stubborn...so passionate..."

The ground turned to mud around him and oozed into the hole he had begun to dig; ignoring the old, weathered Saiyan sunk up to his knees in the mud, the storm raged on.

"Grandpa!" Pan cried out, running through the rain to collapse next to him.

"Pan," Goku said, grunting as his granddaughter roughly embraced him. "Go inside please, you don't need to see this."

"Oh...grandma..." She began weeping into his shoulder, embracing him midst her sobs.

Goku embraced her back, patiently letting her cry before he felt Gohan walk up behind him.

"Come on, Pan...let Grandpa...finish up." Gohan said, gently pulling his daughter up from her knees. She didn't struggle, but simply leaned into her father and sobbed.

"Oh daddy, she's gone now and I didn't...I wasn't even here..." He heard Pan cry softly as father and daughter strode away.

His fingertips brushed against a stone; more mud sloshed against his hands as he wrenched it free from the earth and tossed it easily over his shoulder.

"Do you remember how I thought marriage was food, Chi?" He barely looked up from his work. He had to finish this, if it was the last thing he did for his wife.

Goku laughed gently as he wiped rainwater from his brow, though in doing so left a trail of mud instead. "I'm glad I made that mistake." He said, sinking his hands in the mud again.

"Man, I must be gettin' old if this wiped me out," Goku commented as he sat back in the grave he'd dug. He leaned his head against the damp earth, panting gently as sweat and rainwater slipped against his face.

He glanced up at the sky, closing eyes with a deep exhale, "Almost done, Chi, don't worry."

The old Saiyan stood up; the storm had lessened and left but a gentle drizzle of rain with a pale shaft of sunlight streaming against the darkened clouds. Pressing a hand above his eyes, he wearily climbed from the grave and stood up. All that was left to do was bury her.

"It's okay, Chi-Chi." He murmured as he scooped her body up in his arms, "It's over now." Goku laid her in the grave as gently as he could and looked at her one last time. Tears blurred his vision, and angrily he swiped them away.  
"I'll see you again, Chi-Chi, I promise."

There was nothing left in him. As strong as he was, his heart was giving out; he could feel it in pit of his chest. Hands shaking he clung to the railing of the stairs, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his forehead. This couldn't be the way he went out; frail and dependant on his sons to take care of him. Gritting his teeth, he sank to the ground and leaned his head against his shoulder. Tears of frustration pricked his vision; he couldn't believe he was this weak.

"Dad?" Goten called out, a note of alarm in his voice.

"I-i'm okay." Goku said through gritted teeth; he didn't become the man he had become to give up in his last hours. Muscles straining, he stood up and leaned his weight against the rail. His legs trembled beneath him; with his weak heart beating in pained tremors, he stepped down to the next step.

"Dad, are you okay? Do you need help?" Goten asked, standing at the bottom of the steps with a worried look in his eyes.

"No...I got this..." Goku wheezed, his entire body shaking and weakly sinking to the floor, as if it couldn't bear his weight. "I can...I can do this..."

He couldn't catch a breath. His entire body rebelled against him; his muscles couldn't seem to hold him up and his heart just couldn't beat enough. Goku squeezed his eyes shut, once again cursing how weak he had become.

"Man...I...I'm not the man I used to...to be." He gasped in-between inhales. Goten wrapped his arm around his shoulders and shifted Goku's weight onto his shoulder, assisting him down the stairs patiently.

"Is dad okay?" Gohan asked, rushing into the room without hesitation.

"I used...I used to be the world's strongest fighter..." He chuckled weakly, "Now...now look at me, depending on my sons to...walk me down the stairs..."

Goku looked up at his eldest son with a sheepish smile just before his legs gave out again. Goten quickly lifted him up with ease, his arm encasing his father's chest. Gohan moved to his father's other side and lifted him up, placing his father's arms over his shoulders.

Without even broaching the question, they moved him into the kitchen.

"N-no...not...not this time," Goku wheezed, his head hung. His silver hair hung down, blocking his son's view into his face. "I can't...I can't make it."

"Man, never knew you'd turn down a meal before." Gohan grunted with a nervous smile on his face. Despite how he tried to play off his worry, part of his heart was burdened with a sudden and deep sense of foreboding.

"Of course you can make it," Goten insisted stubbornly, moving forward as if to place Goku in a kitchen chair. "We don't mind helping you, right Gohan?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but..." Goku lifted up his head, tears brimming in his eyes, "can you please take me out to mom?" His sons froze; they both glanced at each other with a small note of understanding in each other's gazes. It was time.

"Dad, are you sure?" Gohan asked quietly as not to betray the deep sadness brewing in his heart.

Goku hung his head, tears freely slipping down his cheeks, "Yeah, I'm sure."

They set him down next to Chi-Chi's grave. The grave was still fresh; the soil appeared as it had when Goku had buried her only a few weeks ago. Sat on his knees, Goku rested his hands onto the grave, tears dripping onto the soil.

"I'll see you soon, Chi, don't worry..." He whispered, leaning his forehead onto his clenched fists.

Goten opened his mouth, tears in his eyes, but was quickly silenced as Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder. His older brother glanced down, a grim look in his eyes as he gently shook his head.

Goku sniffed and sat up on his knees. He glanced over his shoulder and weakly called out, "Gohan, Goten, come here, please."

Both men complied, sitting down beside their fathers silently. They had no words to speak; if they did, they probably would break down into tears.

"You might've already guessed, but..." Goku paused, staring down at his open palms, "I'm dying."

"Gohan? Honey?" Videl called out, standing in the doorway to the house with a wide look on her face.

"Give me a second Videl." Gohan shouted back, placing his hand on his father's shoulder, "It's okay dad, take your time."

"I don't know...how much longer I got..." Goku looked up at the sky, closing his eyes to feel the sunlight streaming from the open sky. A single tear spilled down Goten's cheek as he silently watched his father; he didn't dare trust himself to speak.

"But I want you to know," Goten and Gohan glanced over at their dad, "how much I love you both. I wish you the best of luck in your lives..."

"Dad, no..." Goten moaned, gripping his father's arm with tears in his eyes. "You can't leave."

"You don't need me anymore...Earth doesn't need me anymore," Goku teased with a weak laugh, "I know you can do this, son. You're both strong enough now to protect the universe without me."

"Please, son, just listen to me...I don't have long, and I want to tell you something before I die."

Goten squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping down his cheeks silently as he nodded simply. Gohan sat, his dazed eyes absently staring at his mother's grave.

"First of all, I don't want you to cry when I'm gone. I want you to move on and enjoy your lives while you still can. Like your mom said, you never know what tomorrow brings.

"There shouldn't be men like Frieza or Buu coming back to Earth...but if there does, I want you to remember all I've taught you. Forgive your enemies; don't let your heart harden with bitterness. Everyone has a bit of good intentions in them, and you never know when you're enemies will become friends...like Vegeta and Piccolo, actually!" Goku laughed cheerily.

"Be humble, be kind, be respectful...anything I'm missing?" Goku laughed again, embracing his sons with watering eyes. "I love you boys, don't forget that."

"I..I love you too, father," Gohan whispered, struggling to keep the tears from his eyes.

Goku sobered up, but he couldn't wipe the small smile on his lips as he murmured, "There's no shame in crying, son."

Gohan's resolve broke the instant the word's left his father's mouth; tears pouring down his cheeks; he buried his face in Goku's shoulder with a low sob burning deep in his throat.

"I'll never forget you two, how brave you were in the face of danger," He murmured, kissing the top of both of his son's head. "Don't worry, this isn't the end...there is a life after this one, you know. Do your best in this life and you'll see your mom and I soon."

Goku smiled wide, forcing his sons to look at him. "Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Oh!" Goku brightened slightly, a twinkle in his eyes as he teasingly said, "And don't forget to eat for me! Where I'm going I won't need food anymore...oh, what a thought! No more food! I'm not sure I can make it..." The old Saiyan laughed heartily, infecting the grief-stricken moods of Goten and Gohan as they both caught up in the last moment they had with their father.

Goku paused suddenly, gripping his son's shoulders with a brave smile. "Well, this is it...tell Videl and Pan I love them both, and I'll say hello to Chi-Chi for you all."

"Goku, you're not going to leave without saying goodbye to your old nemesis are you?" A throaty chuckle sounded above him; descending from the skies, Piccolo landed neatly on the ground before the trio with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Piccolo!" Goku said with a large smile captivating his face, "I never thought I'd see you again..heh."

"You can't get rid of me so easily," The namekian growled teasingly, casting a small nod to Gohan and Goten. "Why the long faces? It's not like you won't see him again someday."

"Hey, Piccolo." Gohan said with a weak smile, "Nice seeing you again."

"Well, Goku, you've seen better days." Piccolo said, tilting his head as he surveyed the elderly Saiyan.

"Not all of us can look as youthful as you in our old age." Goku teased back, grinning weakly. He turned to his sons again, smiling wide, "I'll miss you boys, and uh, you too Piccolo."

"Goodbye old friend," Piccolo said soberly, a look of respect in his eyes. "You always were a true hero, Goku. It's been a pleasure fighting by your side, training your sons. Give my greetings to Krillin and the others as long as you're up there, and try not to have too much fun without me."

Goku nodded, his smile never fading off his face. "I have to go now guys," He embraced his sons a final time as he murmured, "I'll see you all soon...Piccolo, probably not so much."

Piccolo gave a long laugh, grinning cockily. "You'll see me soon enough, old man."

Goku's eyes began to flutter shut; exhaling out his final breath, the universe's strongest warrior died.

Gohan's vision blurred with tears as he bore the weight of his father's limp body; to his right, Goten began to sob through gritted teeth.

"I'll never forget you, father..." Gohan said, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Goodbye, Goku." Piccolo said softly, his eyes thoughtfully staring out at the horizon, "The world may have lost a great hero today, but I don't think we'll ever forget you."

His friends greeted him warmly; with pats on the back and friendly hugs, Goku found himself surrounded midst his long-dead friends.

"Took you long enough, Kakarot." Vegeta growled, standing a ways away from the crowd.

"At least now we can train like old times," Yamcha said, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

Goku laughed, eyes shining as he glanced over the faces of his friends.

"Goku?"

He turned; he knew that voice anywhere. She stood there, shyly clutching her hands behind her back as she slowly stepped forward.

"Chi-Chi," He breathed, striding forward to her sweep her into his arms. She giggled, her arms encircling his neck in a hug. Lips brushing hers, he kissed passionately, and laughed gently at the blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, Goku." Chi-Chi said, a dreamy note in her voice as she nestled into the nape of his neck. "Now you can't run off fighting or training." She giggled, staring up at him with large, black eyes.

A rush of affection spread through the top of his head to the tip of his toes; pecking her lips again, Goku murmured softly, "I wouldn't dream of it, Chi."

_The End_


End file.
